


Do końca świata

by Karru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama, M/M, Romance, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karru/pseuds/Karru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótki tekst o tym, kiedy kończy się świat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do końca świata

**Author's Note:**

> Z pewną nieśmiałością chciałabym przedstawić Wam tekst, który jest moim debiutem. Powstał kilka miesięcy temu z czystej potrzeby serca i wielkiej miłości do Snarry, a jego upublicznianie nie było planowane. Jest w nim ogrom niedociągnięć i mam tego pełną świadomość. Jednak poza świadomością mam także nadzieję, że znajdzie się ktoś, kto z chęcią poświęci mu kilka chwil.  
> Zapraszam serdecznie.

To miała być ich pierwsza noc we wspólnych komnatach. Harry wypakowywał z ogromnych kufrów wszystkie osobiste rzeczy, jakie udało mu się zgromadzić podczas swojego 26-letniego życia. Musiał przyznać, że przeważająca ich część znalazła się w jego posiadaniu dopiero po tym, jak objął w Hogwarcie stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Był to moment, w którym jego życie w końcu się ustabilizowało, a on mógł zająć się nie tylko swoją pracą i pasjami, ale także życiem osobistym. Z uśmiechem na ustach spojrzał na Severusa, krzątającego się po ich sypialni. Mistrz Eliksirów był w trakcie układania opasłych tomów na ciemnym, dębowym regale. Potter podziwiał dokładność, z jaką mężczyzna to robił. Każda księga miała swoje przypisane miejsce, a tomy nie tylko ułożone były w kolejności alfabetycznej, ale i rozmiarem – od największej, do najmniejszej. Harry miał pewność, że Snape spędzał długie godziny wybierając je w księgarni; w końcu wszystko musiało się zgadzać.  
Chłopak wrócił do wyciągania z kufra swojego sprzętu do Quidditcha. Odkąd zaczął zarabiać, systematycznie pozwalał sobie na wydawanie części pensji na gadżety związane z miotłą. Szafa, do której wkładał swoje skarby była w połowie wypełniona ubraniami, a pozostałą jej część stanowiły kolorowe magazyny. Na półce przy łóżku ustawił zdjęcia przyjaciół i kilka bibelotów, które przywieźli mu z dalekich podróży.  
\- Chyba właśnie zrozumiałem przyczynę Twojego niskiego ilorazu inteligencji. Naprawdę nie masz ani jednej książki? – zapytał Severus, z drwiącym uśmiechem przyglądając się zawartości szafy Harry’ego. Ten zaś skinął głową w kierunku nierozpakowanego jeszcze kartonu, na którego wierzchu można było dostrzec kilka podręczników traktujących o obronie przed czarną magią czy sprawach związanych z aurorstwem. Chłopak uparcie walczył z potrzebą wbicia wzroku w podłogę, wywołaną wstydem. Przecież nie miał już piętnastu lat, nie powinien czuć się jak skarcony uczeń.  
\- Czy już zawsze będziesz tak złośliwy, Snape? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem i mimowolnie oblewając się rumieńcem.  
\- Do końca świata, Potter.

***

Severus Snape od czterdziestu minut zamaszystym krokiem przemierzał salon tam i z powrotem. Czarne szaty powiewały złowrogo, kiedy kolejny raz pokonywał długość przekątnej pokoju. Przy sto trzydziestym siódmym razie przestał liczyć, bo rosnąca ciągle liczba złościła go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Co on sobie, do cholery, wyobraża? – warknął, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie na tarczę starego, wiszącego na ścianie zegara. Harry miał wrócić do domu ponad dwie godziny temu, podczas gdy za oknem od południa panowała zamieć śnieżna.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się w pół kroku, słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi i ciężkie kroki w korytarzu. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się na kanapie stojącej tyłem do wejścia, po drodze zdążył jednak sięgnąć po książkę, która znajdowała się na niewysokiej ławie. Otworzył szybko lekturę na przypadkowej stronie i wbił w nią wzrok, udając skupienie. Przeklął w myślach, kiedy zauważył, że trzyma książkę do góry nogami. Modlił się po cichu, aby Potter nie zwrócił uwagi na ten drobny, aczkolwiek żenująco pogrążający go szczegół. Chłopak wszedł do pokoju jakby na zawołanie, a jego twarz była wściekle zaczerwieniona od mrozu.  
\- Cześć – powiedział, nachylając się nad czytającym ślizgonem, który zrobił unik, gdy ten próbował pocałować go w policzek.  
\- Przepraszam, zupełnie straciłem poczucie czasu… - Harry nie miał tak naprawdę nic więcej na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Widział się z Ronem pierwszy raz od wielu długich tygodni; nic dziwnego, że ich spotkanie nieco się przeciągnęło, mieli przecież tak wiele spraw do nadrobienia! – Nie chciałem, żebyś się złościł – dodał pojednawczym tonem.  
Nie doczekał się niczego, żadnej reakcji. Snape nawet nie drgnął, wciąż świdrując wzrokiem zapisane strony.  
\- Severusie – ton Harry’ego zaczynał wyrażać irytację. Sięgnął dłonią po podbródek czarodzieja i uniósł jego twarz ku sobie. Jedyne, co zobaczył, to wściekłość malującą się na twarzy ukochanego. – czy naprawdę za każdym razem musisz traktować mnie w ten sposób?  
\- Będę się o ciebie martwił do końca świata, Potter – wysyczał Snape, po czym uparcie skierował wzrok w stronę leżącej na jego kolanach książki.

***

Bywały także dni pełne ciepła i czułości, jak ten, w którym Severus wcisnął w dłonie zmęczonego po dniu pracy Harry’ego kubek z gorącą herbatą i talerz z uwielbianą przez Pottera jajecznicą. Chłopak pałaszował kolację nie ukrywając zachwytu, a Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnioną miną. Choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego na głos, takie momenty stanowiły jedne z jego ulubionych chwil, nawet jeśli były przesiąknięte beznadziejną słodyczą.  
Młodszy czarodziej skończył jeść i wytarł zabrudzone masłem dłonie w nogawki spodni, co Snape skomentował kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą i piorunując go spojrzeniem. W zamian dostał namiętny pocałunek, kiedy to Harry w sekundzie znalazł się na jego kolanach. W ramach podziękowań za posiłek zaczął rozpinać czarną koszulę Severusa, całując przy okazji jego szyję. Zaznaczał na karku ślady zębów, wywołując tym przyjemny dreszcz na ciele ukochanego. Jednym ruchem pozbył się materiału osłaniającego tors Mistrza Eliksirów i chwilę później tworzył ścieżkę z pocałunków biegnącą w stronę podbrzusza. Z ust Snape’a wyrwało się ciche westchnienie, kiedy pociągnął Harry’ego ku górze, żeby na powrót zatopić się w jego ustach. Palce Pottera wplecione w jego włosy sprawiały, że drżał z pożądania, nie mogąc dłużej się powstrzymać. Posługując się magią bezróżdżkową pozbawił chłopaka ubrań i przycisnął go do kanapy, kładąc się na nim całym ciężarem. Całował jego obojczyki, które zawsze doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Długimi palcami kreślił linię pomiędzy żebrami, zachwycając się tym, jak idealne jest ciało jego kochanka. Mógł patrzeć na niego godzinami i był przekonany, że nie znudziłoby go to nigdy. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Harry reagował na jego pieszczoty. Uwielbiał, kiedy ten domagał się więcej. Bywały momenty, kiedy specjalnie się z nim droczył, wystawiając na próbę jego samokontrolę.  
Najbardziej jednak lubił te chwile, kiedy szczytowali jednocześnie, podczas uniesień wykrzykując wzajemnie swoje imiona. Niedługo po tym leżeli obok siebie, przyjemnie wykończeni orgazmem, a Potter ukrywał swoją twarz w zgięciu szyi Snape’a.  
\- Mógłbym tak leżeć do rana, wiesz? – wymruczał Harry, odsuwając policzek od łaskoczących go włosów ukochanego.  
\- Zostańmy tu do końca świata – odpowiedział Severus, wyraźnie odprężony.

***

Harry doskonale wiedział, jak z łatwością wyprowadzić Severusa z równowagi. Zawsze w takich chwilach, zazwyczaj w ramach zemsty, sięgał po zakurzony album ze starymi fotografiami, obrazującymi pierwsze lata życia Snape’a. Starszy czarodziej regularnie starał się ukrywać go w innym miejscu, jednak chłopak zawsze znalazł sposób, aby go znaleźć. Brał wtedy opasły tom i zasiadał z nim przy stole, komentując na głos najbardziej kompromitujące urywki z życia małego Mistrza Eliksirów, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc. Zdarzało się, że chichotał wtedy jak rozemocjonowana nastolatka, co dodatkowo przyprawiało Severusa o ból głowy i mdłości. Patrzył wówczas na Harry’ego, mając chęć mordu wymalowaną na twarzy. Potter w odpowiedzi uśmiechał się promiennie, rzucając kolejne docinki na temat starych fotografii. Efekt był jednak zawsze ten sam – ostatecznie Snape dawał za wygraną, a rozradowany Harry odpuszczał, znudzony zabawą. Siadali wtedy obok siebie i oglądali zdjęcia. Bywały momenty, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów miał dobry dzień i zdarzało się, że dopowiadał Harry’emu zdanie czy dwa na temat tego, co w danej chwili widzieli. Chłopak szczególnie lubił zdjęcia z pierwszego roku Severusa w Hogwarcie. Z uśmiechem spoglądał na swoją matkę, która czule obejmowała go w pasie, machając do nich ze zdjęcia. Uwielbiał też melancholię podszytą lekkim uniesieniem kącików ust Snape’a, kiedy ten spoglądał na wesołą Lily.  
Następne strony albumu ukazywały Jamesa Pottera. Mimo, iż był on zazwyczaj postacią w tłumie uczniów, Snape nigdy nie przepuścił okazji do ubliżenia mu, mniej lub bardziej.  
\- Naprawdę nigdy nie będziesz w stanie mu wybaczyć? – zapytał Harry, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć nadzieję, choć ten temat wałkowali już miliony razy.  
\- Potter, będę żywił do niego urazę do końca świata.

***

Czasami w życiu czarodziejów zdarzały się burze. Mniejsze i większe konflikty prowadzące do słów, które nieopatrznie wypowiada się w złości. Tak było i tym razem – Harry siedział w przepastnym fotelu, wyrywając sobie kruczoczarne włosy z głowy. Po cholerę się odzywałeś, idioto?, myślał gorączkowo, żałując zdań, które padły kilka dni temu. Miał pełną świadomość, że tym razem przesadził. Wyciąganie przeszłości Snape’a, jako argumentu w kłótni, było najgorszym, co mógł zrobić. Było niczym rozdrapywanie wciąż świeżych ran i posypywanie ich solą. Potter żałował, że dał się ponieść emocjom i wypowiedział na temat Śmierciożerców słowa, które sprawiły, że Severus ubrał gruby, zimowy płaszcz i wyszedł bez pożegnania. Nie uraczył go nawet jednym spojrzeniem, nie zaszczycił ciętą ripostą, nie trzasnął drzwiami. To wszystko sprawiało, że gryfon czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Mijała kolejna doba, a Snape’a wciąż nie było i jedyne, czego Harry dowiedział się od McGonagall to to, że mężczyzna poprosił o kilka wolnych dni. W chłopaku największą frustrację budził fakt, że nie wiedział, gdzie Mistrz Eliksirów jest, ani – przede wszystkim – kiedy wróci. I czy kiedykolwiek wróci. Znał go dobrze i wiedział, jak wysokie miejsce w jego hierarchii zajmują honor i duma. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, gdzie mógłby go szukać. Wróć, błagam, wróć… Tak bardzo cię przepraszam myślał gorączkowo, zaciskając pięści.

W tym samym czasie Severus krążył po hogwarckich lochach zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinien był zrobić. Opuścił ich wspólne kwatery kilka dni temu, pod wpływem wielkiego wzburzenia. Potrzebował czasu na uspokojenie nerwów, na przemyślenie kilku spraw. Miał świadomość, że jego reakcja była na wyrost, że Potter nie zasłużył na jego niewyjaśnione zniknięcie. Tak naprawdę chłopak powiedział tylko kilka prawdziwych zdań, a ślizgon dobrze wiedział, że czasami prawda boli najbardziej. Harry nie był winny jego przeszłości, ani tym bardziej tego, że mężczyzna po tylu latach wciąż nie potrafił sobie z nią poradzić. Stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do ich komnat i wziął głęboki wdech. Zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim nacisnął na starą, mosiężną klamkę. Miał świadomość, że powinien pierwszy wyciągnąć do gryfona rękę. Zadrżał na tę myśl – wciąż nie był zbyt dobry w proszeniu o wybaczenie.  
\- Jesteś, nareszcie! – wykrzyknął Potter, zrywając się na równe nogi, gdy usłyszał donośne skrzypienie ciężkich drzwi.  
\- Przepraszam – wybąkał Severus, po czym odkaszlnął, jakby próbował wykrztusić resztki słowa, które nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. W ułamku sekundy Harry znalazł się tuż obok niego, zarzucając energicznie ramiona na jego szyję, co sprawiło, że nieprzygotowany na taką wylewność Mistrz Eliksirów stracił równowagę.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam cię… - szeptał gorączkowo Harry, obejmując starszego czarodzieja tak mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Snape gładził jego plecy, starając się uspokoić chłopaka i ciesząc się jego bliskością. – Już zawsze będziemy razem, prawda, Severusie?  
\- Gdybym mógł, zostałbym z Tobą do końca świata. Przecież wiesz, Harry.

***

Laboratorium pogrążone było w ciszy, przerywanej raz za czas delikatnym bulgotaniem dobiegającym z niedużego kociołka. Pomieszczenie wypełniał przyjemny zapach, a w powietrzu unosiła się zielonkawa mgła. Przy wysokim stole stał czarnowłosy, szczupły mężczyzna, w pełnym skupieniu siekając potrzebne do uwarzenia eliksiru składniki. Harry przyglądał mu się ze stojącego nieopodal krzesła. Lubił przebywać w laboratorium i zajmować się swoimi sprawami, podczas gdy Snape pracował. Podziwiał sposób, w jaki mężczyzna przygotowuje mikstury. Zachwycał się jego skrupulatnością i precyzją. Doceniał jego wiedzę, doświadczenie i zaangażowanie. Bywały momenty, kiedy gryfon kompletnie nie rozumiał, co mogło sprawić, że ktoś taki jak on zdecydował się dzielić z nim życie. Co cennego miał do zaoferowania takiemu mężczyźnie, jak Severus? Najodważniejszemu czarodziejowi, jakiego poznał świat? Harry mógł przysiąc, że nie znał drugiego tak sprawiedliwego i oddanego człowieka. Ponadprzeciętnie inteligentnego, opanowanego, niezwykle bystrego i trzeźwo myślącego. W dodatku dojrzałego i odpowiedzialnego. Altruistę, choć on sam nigdy w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał.  
Potter zerkał na niego dyskretnie, wiedząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie lubił, kiedy ten przyglądał się jego pracy. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, dziękując Merlinowi za to, że postawił takiego człowieka na jego drodze. Zawdzięczał mu więcej, niż komukolwiek innemu. Miał pełną świadomość tego, że gdyby nie Snape, kompletnie nie byłby w stanie poradzić sobie ze swoim życiem. Być może wcale by go już nie było?

Ostatnia porcja mięty pieprzowej trafiła do kociołka wypełnionego gęstą, ciemnozieloną cieczą. Severus z zadowoleniem otrzepał dłonie i spojrzał na Pottera siedzącego w kącie laboratorium. Harry jak zwykle czytał jakiś kolorowy magazyn, a Snape był pewny, że dotyczył Quidditcha – wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na minę chłopaka, żeby wiedzieć wszystko. Mistrz Eliksirów kiedyś strofował gryfona za to, że jest niczym otwarta księga, z której bez przeszkód można wyczytać wszystko. Dziś miał jednak świadomość tego, że prawdopodobnie jest on jednym z nielicznych, którzy potrafią to robić.  
Spoglądał na chłopaka w zamyśleniu, dokładnie studiując każdy jego gest. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Harry nieświadomie drapał się za uchem, albo oblizywał spierzchnięte usta. Momentami zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że młody czarodziej wybrał właśnie jego. Cóż mógł mu dać? Potter był młodym, przystojnym mężczyzną, w dodatku z sercem na dłoni. Był gwiazdą czarodziejskiego świata, uganiały się za nim setki kobiet i mężczyzn. Nic dziwnego, rzadko można spotkać człowieka, który byłby tak dzielny, szczery i oddany. Otwarty, mądry, a nawet zabawny, chociaż Severus nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałby tego na głos.  
Kim byłby dzisiaj, gdyby któregoś wieczoru chłopak zwyczajnie nie pojawił się w progu jego drzwi? Kto wie, być może nie byłoby go już wcale.

Snape spojrzał na zegarek i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że dochodzi już północ. Niewiele mówiąc pociągnął Pottera za sobą do sypialni. Jutro czekał ich ciężki dzień, a Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak ważny jest odpoczynek.  
\- Kochasz mnie? – zapytał sennie Harry, kiedy leżał w łóżku, wtulony w klatkę piersiową starszego czarodzieja.  
\- Będę Cię kochał do końca świata – odparł Severus, obejmując go mocniej.  
\- I o jeden dzień dłużej- dodał, kiedy miał już pewność, że Harry pogrążył się we śnie.

***

Jesienne niebo spowite było chmurami przypominającymi popiół, rozsypany bezładnie wokół paleniska. Co jakiś czas można było dostrzec błyskawice przecinające nieboskłon na pół, przywodzące na myśl iskry dogasającego ogniska. Porywisty wiatr sprawiał, że suche gałęzie drzew kłaniały się nisko, a liście szumiały złowrogo, tańcząc niespokojnego walca pośród pobliskich pól. Nurt płynącej nieopodal rzeki był rwący, a padający od dłuższego czasu deszcz sprawiał, że jej woda była niespokojna i ciemnogranatowa.  
Jeśli pogoda może odzwierciedlać ludzkie uczucia, ta aura robiła to doskonale. Była dopełnieniem nastroju, który towarzyszył pogrążonym w myślach żałobnikom. Wiatr rozwiewał czarne szaty i płaszcze, deszcz pozwalał ukryć spływające po policzkach łzy. Szum liści stanowił subtelne tło dla melodii granej przez utalentowanego skrzypka, a rzeka zdawała się być odzwierciedleniem niepokornej natury życia. Los ma w zwyczaju zaskakiwać nas swoją zmiennością, jednym podmuchem burząc wszystko to, co budujemy latami, uznając za pewne i niezniszczalne. Los drwi, pokazując, że nasze życie nie jest bardziej trwałe, niż misternie budowany domek z kart. Wystarczy jedna chwila, która jest w stanie przekreślić wszystko - jak teraz.

Harry stał na uboczu, wspierając zmizerniałe ciało o wysoki dąb rosnący nieopodal drewnianej kaplicy. Raz za razem pomiędzy jego łopatkami przebiegał dreszcz, wywołany smagającym po plecach wiatrem i brzmieniem smyczkowego instrumentu. Oczy koloru Avady były podkrążone od nieprzespanych nocy i zaczerwienione od wylanych w ostatnim czasie łez. Jego twarz była blada, plecy zgarbione, a nieobecny wzrok wbity w urnę z wyrytą na ciemnym drewnie datą śmierci Severusa. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek - te dwa słowa wciąż i wciąż odbijały się echem w jego głowie, nie pozwalając zaznać upragnionego spokoju, prowadząc przez wyboistą drogę od początkowego wyparcia, poprzez złość, aż do głębokiego smutku, lokującego się na samym dnie pękniętego serca.  
\- Innego końca świata nie będzie… - wyszeptał, odwracając się od przejmującego widoku i wolnym krokiem oddalił się w stronę cmentarnej bramy.


End file.
